Vista
by Danceronpointe
Summary: Tally and Shay find a city that still performs the bubble head surge. They decide to put a stop to it. Set after Specials before Extras. collaboration with beliverofthegods


**Hi this is my new story for uglies its set after specials but before extras**

**It's a collaboration with beliverofthegods**

**Please r and r

* * *

**

Tally Youngblood hadn't been in a hovercar for a long time. In fact, Tally hadn't been in any city for a long time. After the Mind Rain, she had laid low, despite calls for her to come out and be a hero. But Tally didn't want to be a hero. She just wanted to be left alone. But after the long months of isolation, she was glad that Shay and the other ex-specials now were with her.

Shay was flying the hovercar, while Tally had been in the wilderness with David; Shay had been learning to live in this new world. This involved learning to fly hovercars instead of hijacking them.

The Cutters, Tally still wanted to call them that, had been trying to stay on the right side of the law. But tonight, they were going to step over that line.

"Tally-wa," Shay drawled, "Doesn't this remind you of the good times?"

Tally grunted, "Stop reminiscing Shay," as she pulled on her sneak suit, "When did you get sentimental? I haven't been away that long."

"I'm not sentimental," snorted Shay, "I'm just making conversation."

"Since when did you make conservation?" Tally almost laughed.

"Since I've had too many meetings with crumbly newscasters."

"Loving the public life Shay-la?" Tally grinned.

"It has its ups and downs Tally-wa. Thinking of trying it sometime?"

"Not at the present."

Tally yanked the sneak suit up to her neck, only her head was visible. "I'll take the wheel while you change," she offered.

Shay nodded and Tally took over.

"And we're here," Tally announced several minutes later.

There were large block letters announcing the building's purpose. HOSPITAL. But it was a left over rusty word, because no one ever got sick anymore. It was where the bubble-head surgery was performed.

Vista was the only city left in the continent that still performed compulsory surgery on all sixteen year olds. Tally and Shay were about to fix that.

The building was old, there weren't enough resources left to build another one like it. It used too much metal.

Shay landed the hovercar on the landing on the roof. Tally pulled the hood of her sneaksuit up and leaped onto the roof. From there, they could access the entire building.

Shay had the nanos in two small cylinders. All they had to do was put them into the wires for the main communication system and onto the support beams.

These nanos had been modified to destroy only certain elements. One ate the microfilament wires that ran through the entire building, ensuring communication without interfering with the surgical machines. The other ate the smart plastic supports that held up the building.

This finesse made it impossible to discover the source of the collapse.

First, they had to take out the communications. But before that, they needed to evacuate the building.

Shay was in charge of that. She went to the main communications line and tinkered with the wires. In a few twists, she was connected to the entire building.

Shay sealed off all access to the roof, making sure no one could stop the operation. Then, she sent a signal to all medical instruments to shut down. Finally she sent an evacuation signal throughout the entire building.

She terminated her connection, and dumped nanos onto the wires.

Now, with communications out they had two minutes to finish the job. That was as long as it would take for the authorities to arrive. Not that they would pose any problem, they would just complicate matters.

Tally was ready with the other nanos. She raced to the hoverpad. It was the most vulnerable part of the building. She spread the nanos on the base, seeing the plastic quickly eaten away. Soon the pad would collapse into the building.

Tally was then at the elevator shaft, ready to infect the building's other weak point. Only, she couldn't. There were people still in the elevator.

"Tally!" Shay hissed, "Half a minute!"

Tally snarled in aggravation, she had to get to work, but she couldn't kill the people.

She counted the seconds, there were only twenty left. Knowing she had to do something, Tally ripped open the shaft's door. Then, she dropped down, falling several stories onto the top of the elevator.

She heard screams as the car rocked, and cursed. Tally opened the nano cylinder and spread it on the walls as they flew past.

Finally, the car stopped its fall and Tally saw the nanos just feet above, eating holes into the elevator shaft. She lept into the air and twisted through the growing hole, praying the nanos wouldn't attack her smart plastic sneaksuit.

Hoping Shay had arranged the getaway, Tally sprinted out of the building, knowing it would collapse any second.

As she reached clear air, there was a shuddering sound, as if the building shivering. Then, it fell, the eighth story onto the seventh, the seventh onto the sixth, continuing until the entire mess hit the first floor, reducing the building to rubble.

Tally watched, then felt a hoverboard nudge her shins. Grinning, she leapt onto it and coasted into the dusty sky to find Shay.

Once the pair was a safe distance away from the ruined hospital, they removed the hoods of the sneaksuits.

"You know what Tally-wa," Shay half glanced at the ruins of the building, "I might just try a quiet life after this."

"Have you gotten soft living in the city? Since when has a little trouble ever stopped you Shay-la?" Tally shook her head.

"Never."


End file.
